Bacterial Growth Results
by Helen-chan
Summary: High school dramas and friendships and first loves and heartbreaks. Because the first love has to be tragic, otherwise it's not love. AnzuSeto eventually.


Hi! Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. It's going to be mainly focused on Anzu/Seto, but at the beginning there'll be a lot of… other stuff. In order to set the stage for things to come. The general drabble should last for two to three chapters, but I'll try to make it interesting. So, if you get bored with the lack of romance, just check up in a little while. It should start somewhere in chapter 3.

Please enjoy!

I do not have any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh.

ooooo

Yami walked down the main hall of Domino High arm-in-arm with his girlfriend Mai, who was wearing her normal mini skirt and flashy top outfit in spite of school uniform regulations. The two of them were officially the best couple of the school. It said so in the past two yearbooks, since before they'd been a couple. And it was basically guaranteed for the coming yearbook. Them getting together was just so expected, their estates neighboring each other and their parents having business deals with one another. They stopped outside one of the freshman classrooms, hesitant to face the throng of chattering, gossiping underclassmen who flocked around the exit.

"Serenity!" Anzu called across the room as the bell rang. "Come here!"

"Sorry! I gotta go!" Serenity said, rushing for the door along with the majority of her classmates. "Sorry!"

"Good luck!" Anzu smiled, leisurely organizing her books and papers into a too-small bag.

"Yeah, tha-" she grunted, moving away from the doorway and the people she had bumped into. And promptly bowed.

Yami stared down at the younger girl, scowling. She avoided his gaze, keeping her eyes instead on the floor tiles in front of her shoes.

"Sorry" she mumbled, sliding around him and Mai.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart!" the older girl said. Serenity smiled, and ran out of the room.

"Yugi." Yami motioned his little brother over. "Let's go."

"Just a sec!" the small boy smiled brightly. His effort to mimic his older brother was painfully obvious, Anzu thought. The same outrageous haircut, the same hobbies, and the same uniform, all of which worked on the buff senior, were ridiculous on her classmate.

"Where's your friend off to in such a hurry?" Mai asked sweetly, walking towards his desk.

"Oh! Serenity has a modeling thing after school today," he mumbled, stuffing a notebook into his bag.

Mai's eyes narrowed. "Oh… is that right?"

"Yup! Ok, I'm all set!" Yugi chirped. "What's wrong?" he asked, when Mai didn't reply.

"Nothing at all, Yugi. Let's go?" Taking his hand, she walked over to her boyfriend, who was watching Anzu stare at his brother. Catching Yami's eyes, the brunette blushed and quickly looked down. Disinterested, he looked at the pair coming towards him.

"He's not a baby, Mai," Yami condescended. "He can cross the room by himself." He glanced back at Anzu in time to see her giggle at his comment.

"Oh, Yugi, I think your older brother is jealous of us!" Mai joked loudly. Yugi grinned. Anzu stifled a laugh, and hid her face behind a textbook.

Unamused, Yami sauntered over and leaned against her desk. Just because she was the best friend of his little brother's best friend, didn't give her the right to act so friendly. "Something funny?" he asked, looking out the window coolly.

Anzu shook her head, which was still hidden behind the book. "No," she whispered in clarification.

"Um, Yami?" Yugi called from the doorway. Yami looked at him and nodded.

"Good," he growled at her, as he made his way back to his companions. "Let's go," he grunted, taking Mai's hand and leading the way out of the classroom. Irritated, Mai shook him off.

"I'm not a baby," she mimicked.

Yami smirked. "Look who's jealous now."

Anzu laughed at the thought of Mai, the dominant bitch of the school, being jealous of her, the friend of the sister of the friend of her boyfriend's little brother. That, after all, would be the only reason her name would ever come up in a conversation (though she would never admit it). She didn't have any particularly outstanding qualities, apart from being able to dance ballet, which was not in the least bit cool. And, watching them leave, she felt proud of having even such distant ties with the most popular group in the school. She smiled giddily as she remembered how hot Yami looked up close, leaning against her desk. A girl was allowed to have her fantasies, after all. Day-dreaming, she left the classroom leaving her biology textbook lying on top of her desk.

OOOO

Seto was reading a book in the student lounge when he heard someone running down the hall.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Oh, sorry! Excuse me, thanks! Sorry!" came a breathless voice from around the corner.

Or, he was trying to read a book when a panting girl dashed into the room and, in a flurry of sweet perfume and shining hair, threw her bag down on the poofy chair across from his. "Shit! Where is it?" she groaned, frantically dumping the contents of her purse onto the chair, the butt of her jeans coming precariously close to his face. _Cute_. "Ohh… come on, I know you're in here! Come on out! Come on, I know you can do it!"

Seto raised an eyebrow. Serenity felt a pair of eyes boring into her back and straightened, craning her neck to see behind her. Her eyes widened in shock, and she whirled around, bowing at the same time. _Not a good combination_, she realized, as she fell towards the Prince of the school. _Why don't I have Anzu's balance?_ She thought as she landed ungracefully on the floor at Seto's feet. "I'm so sorry, Kaiba!" she cried, blushing. _Oh, my god, oh, my god, it's Seto Kaiba, oh my god, he's so hot, hott with two t's, oh shit, I just… oh no, oh…_

_Is 'Sorry' all she knows how to say?_ Seto asked himself, annoyed even as he felt himself throb. Here was a beautiful girl, gasping, disheveled, on her knees in front of him. Not that is was the first time… but she looked so _innocent_. _So fun to play with…_ He smirked. "No problem," he said, offering her his hand. Serenity took it with her own shaking one. Their eyes met, and she smiled shakily.

"Th-thank you." Unable to hold his seductive gaze, she nervously glanced around the room. And saw the clock hanging above Seto's head. "Shit!" she cried, snatching her hand away from his and scampering onto her feet. "I'm sorry! Thank you!" Grabbing her bag, she ran out of the room, leaving half her belongings behind her.

_Wtf just happened?_ Seto thought, shocked that someone would ignore him like she just had. Bemused, he picked up a random paper she left behind. "…Serenity," he read. "Biology-1 homework. Hm, I guess she is stupid," he laughed. Level 1 classes were for idiots, after all. And, he realized, skimming through her work, half of her answers were wrong. Smiling, he took out a pen and started to write corrections for her in the margins. He'd make sure to pay her class a… special visit tomorrow.

OOOO

Yugi waved at Joey, his best friend since elementary school. "What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, not much…" Joey answered, staring at Mai's breast. Mai looked slightly disgusted. Yami, slightly amused.

"Wanna come over tonight?" Yugi asked, oblivious to the uncomfortable situation. "I just got some new cards for my deck!"

Joey perked up. "Really? Which ones?"

"I won't tell, that'll ruin the surprise when I beat you with them!" Yugi laughed.

Yami winked. "They're good cards, Joey. You won't want to miss them."

"Haha, yeah, I'll come over. Around eight good?"

Yugi looked at Yami. "I'll tell the cook," he said, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"Yes!" Joey exclaimed. "I love you guys!" The brothers grinned. Mai did not.

"Um, what about me, Yami? We were going to go out today, weren't we?"

Yami froze. "Come over for dinner too?" he asked hopefully. Mai gave him an icy glare. "We can have some fun afterwards, too, you know," he added playfully.

She smiled. "All right then. As long as Joey gets his sister to come too," she added. The boys looked at her surprised. "I wanna hear all about her modeling!" Mai squealed. "And besides, it'll be boring with all boys."

"All right, sure," Joey shrugged. "If it's ok that another girl comes along. She and Serenity are like, inseparable."

"This is gonna be a party, then!" Yugi said. "Let's invite more people! Is that ok, Yami?"

"Sure, Yug. Invite whoever you want."

"Yay! So… it'll be Tristan, Joey and me, and then Serenity and Anzu I'm guessing? And, um… I think that's all. I actually don't want it to be too big, is that ok, Yami?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just have Seto and his girlfriend to come over then."

"Wait, when did Seto get a girlfriend?" Mai asked. "I thought he was just playing around!"

"Um, you know Isis? The girl in all the advanced classes? With the really long black hair? Who looks really Egyptian?"

"Oh! Her! Wait, they're together? I thought it was just… you know…"

"Yeah, they had a bet going, that if he lost a duel, he'd go out with her."

"Like… for real go out with her!"

"Yeah. And, well, the entire school knows he lost. So now they're together."

"Wow. I wonder how long that will last..."

"Well, supposedly two weeks, and it's been five days. And Kaiba's still alive, so… I think he'll be able to do it."

"There's no way he'll stay faithful for two weeks. The guy's a complete dog."

"Wanna make a bet?" Yami smirked.

"What're the stakes?"

"If I win, we do the theesome." He grinned wickedly, and Mai felt butterflies in her stomach. She loved it when he had the predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Alright. If I win--" Mai paused. " If I win, then you take me shopping. For as long as I want." She half-hoped she would lose.

Yami shuddered. "Deal."

OOOO

Seto picked up the phone lazily. "Kaiba speaking."

"Seto, it's Yami. Come over tonight. Bring Isis."

"Yami, I'm babysitting Mokuba tonight."

"Bring Mokuba."

"NO."

'He said no.' 'Whaaat? Let me talk to him!' "Seto, it's Mai. What's up?"

"I don't want Mokuba around you. You're a bad influence."

'Whaaa…?' 'Here, you talk to him.' 'No!' 'Get Yugi.' "Seto, put Mokuba on the phone." 'Here, Yugi.'

"Hello? Hello?"

"Hey Mokuba, it's Yugi!"

"Hi! What's up?"

"Well, I got some really cool new cards, so you wanna come over tonight and see them?"

'Seto! Can we go to Yugi's? Please?' '…Fine.' "Yes! We'll be there!"

'Score!'

OOOO

"Isis, it's Seto. We're going to Yami's tonight. I'll pick you up at quarter to eight."

"Seto, it's Malik. We'd love to come." 'evil cackle' "See you then."

"Wait! Mali—"

"Beeeep"

'Shit.'

OOOO

Malik looked up from the TV as his sister came into the room.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Seto. He said we're invited to Yami's house, and he's going to pick us up at quarter to eight."

Isis stared at her younger brother. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." Malik grinned evilly.

"Malik, isn't Baruka coming over tonight?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yup!" he grinned, slumping against the couch.

"Give me the phone. … Ryou? Hi, this is Isis, Malik's older-- wait—don't hang up! Listen, can you come over tonight with Bakura? Why? Because we're all going to go over to Yami's house! Please, Ryou. Please, I'll do anything. What? Yes, anything! … What? No _way_! … alright. Yes, I promise. Bye." Isis plopped down on the couch next to her brother.

"What did he tell you to do?" Malik asked, amused.

Isis shot him a deadly look. "It's not _funny_."

Malik laughed. "Oh, well, to me it is."

Isis sighed, and relaxed against the couch too. "Wait," she said, tensing up again. Her eyes went wide. "Malik, isn't Marik coming over tonight too?"


End file.
